The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technical report numbered TR 23.799 and entitled “Study on Architecture for Next Generation System,” version 0.8.0, September 2016 (hereinafter referred to as TR 23.799), represents one approach to the design of a system architecture for next generation mobile networks, also referred to as 5th generation (5G) networks. Section 6.4 of this document considers potential solutions to the key issue of session management in such networks. Subsection 6.4.11 of the same document considers a user plane (UP) protocol model involving per node-level tunneling, proposed as a solution for supporting session management. In particular, a common tunnel is provided for all traffic between each relevant pair of network functions. However, the current proposals are subject to development and improvement. In particular, the current proposal of Subsection 6.4.11 of TR 23.799 is directed toward stationary devices, rather than fixed devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus serving mobile wireless communication devices in wireless communication networks such as proposed 5G networks, in which tunneling protocols, such as per-node level or session-level tunneling are involved, that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.